Vernolepin acetate contains the structural features, namely an alpha-methylene-gamma-lactone, an alpha-methylene-gamma-lactone, and an O-acyl group which appear to be essential for in vivo antitumor activity among sesquiterpene lactones recently isolated by Kupchan. The present investigation is concentrating on the construction of desoxy-vernolepin which will serve to demonstrate the introduction of the two alpha-methylene functions via a "bis-methylenation sequence" and thus allow for the synthesis of vernolepin.